Renegades
by Lucifaire
Summary: Castiel avait fait des erreurs. Et ces erreurs l'avaient amené dans ce ranch texan qui se vantait d'aider les ados à revenir sur le droit chemin. Puis il y avait eu Dean. Et Castiel avait découvert que le droit chemin n'était pas toujours la route à prendre ... Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**NDA** **: Ceci est le premier chapitre de ma fiction UA Destiel : Renegades. Le titre vient par ailleurs de la chanson Renegades de X Ambassadors. Une amie m'a donné l'idée, et j'ai trouvé que les paroles collaient plutôt bien :) Je ne sais pas encore combien elle comportera de chapitres, ni même si la longueur sera toujours la même que pour celui-ci. D'ailleurs, j'écris d'autres fictions en parallèle, dont une autre UA Destiel. Et même si je suis -enfin- en vacances, je travaille à partir du 10 juillet donc désolée d'avance si je ne suis pas régulière :)**

 **J'espère donc que cette histoire va vous plaire, et que vous accepterez de vous embarquer dans la vie de Dean, Cas, Sam et les autres !**

 **Lucifaire**

 **Musique : Jason Walker - Down**

 _ **"I shot for the sky**_

 _ **I'm stuck on the ground**_

 _ **So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**_

 _ **I thought I could fly, so why did I drown**_

 _ **Oh it's coming down, down, down."**_

 **Chapitre I : I'm stuck on the ground**

Castiel observait la route d'un air songeur. Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, flouté par la vitesse du chauffeur et par la fatigue tenace qui l'avait envahi depuis son départ pour le Texas. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à l'immense bordel qu'était devenu sa vie, et chercher une logique dans tout ça ne lui apportait rien, à part un mal de crâne.

L'adolescent jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son vieux sac de voyage posé sur la banquette. Ses dix-sept ans tenaient allégrement dedans. Il n'avait pris que le nécessaire, préférant laisser son ancienne vie là où elle s'était terminée. Et elle s'était terminée à Manhattan, à des kilomètres de l'endroit où ses parents l'avaient envoyé.

D'eux, il ne souhaitait rien garder. Ne restait plus que son nom, Novak, et une haine farouche. Seuls éléments le reliant à sa famille.

La berline tourna à gauche, s'engageant sur un petit chemin en cailloux blancs, perdu entre des immenses champs. Des chevaux s'ébattaient joyeusement, maintenus dans leur pré par des barrières en bois. Et tout semblait en bois, ici. Du panneau qui surplombait le ranch, annonçant Red Side, en passant par l'écurie peinte de couleur rouge sang, et par l'imposante bâtisse qui veillait sur ce petit monde.

Des jeunes étaient appuyés à la rambarde, et ils remarquèrent immédiatement la voiture luxuriante qui venait de se garer sur le parking. Castiel s'enfonça dans son siège, gêné soudainement par le côté tape à l'œil du véhicule, qui contrastait avec le paysage sauvage autours d'eux. Être catalogué comme le petit riche de service dès le premier jour n'avait rien d'encourageant. À Manhattan, le monde qui gravitait autour de lui et de sa famille était bien différent de ces cow-boys perdus entre deux villes fantômes. Mais il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était se fondre dans la masse, être comme eux, au moins jusqu'à son départ. Visiblement, les choses étaient mal parties.

Il osa enfin sortir de l'automobile, et balança son sac par dessus son épaule. Les jeunes semblaient être cinq ou six, et attendaient patiemment qu'il vienne à sa rencontre, les bras croisés et les yeux plissés à cause du soleil. Castiel se sentit défaillir. Jamais il n'oserait les aborder.

« - Eh, toi ! »

L'adolescent se retourna, et tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme dans la quarantaine. Sa carrure était plutôt impressionnante. Des cheveux blonds désordonnés tombaient sur son front, et une barbe mal entretenue dévorait le bas de son visage. Ses yeux bleus sondèrent le nouveau venu, avant qu'il ne lui tende une main amical :

« - Je suis Adam. Le directeur du ranch. Tu dois être le nouveau, Castiel Novak, c'est ça ? C'est Bobby qui vous prend en charge, mais je ne sais pas où il est passé, continua-t-il en voyant Castiel hocher la tête. Viens avec moi, on va te présenter aux autres, en attendant. »

Castiel le suivit sans broncher. Adam avait une autorité naturelle dans la voix, un accent à couper au couteau et un air jovial qui le déstabilisaient complètement.

Ils se rapprochèrent du petit groupe, et Castiel sentit son appréhension monter d'un cran. Il n'avait jamais eu de talent pour se faire des amis.

« - Les gars, je vous présente Castiel Novak, déclara immédiatement Adam en arrivant à leur hauteur. Castiel, voici tes nouveaux partenaires. »

Ils étaient cinq. Il y avait ce petit blond agaçant qui mâchouillait son chewing-gum avec arrogance, répondant au nom de Gabriel. Un asiatique gringalet qui attendait, visiblement ennuyé, nommé Kevin. Un noir à l'air sérieux et impassible, qui s'appelait Raphaël, un jeune brun plutôt séduisant appelé Michaël et enfin un blond qui se faisait surnommer Luci.

« - Luci ? Répéta Castiel, étonné.

\- Pour Lucifer, répondit-il avec un sourire éhonté. »

Les autres ricanèrent. Adam secoua la tête :

« - Et où est Dean ?

\- Bobby est allé le chercher, répondit Michaël. Ils vont bientôt rentrer. »

Les adolescents se lancèrent un regard que Castiel ne sut interpréter. Quant à Adam, il serra les dents et passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse cendrée.

« - Bien. Qui veut faire visiter les lieux à Castiel ?

\- Mais … C'est l'boulot de Dean …

\- Dean n'est pas là, alors quelqu'un doit le remplacer. Kevin ? »

L'asiatique soupira discrètement, et posa un regard ennuyé sur le jeune brun. Un regard qui donnait clairement l'impression à Castiel qu'il n'était qu'un boulet à traîner.

« - Et ne soupire pas comme ça, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends !

\- Oui, monsieur, souffla Kevin en abaissant les épaules dans un geste fataliste.

\- Voilà Dean ! »

Le petit groupe fit volte-face. Un pick-up bleu se gara là où s'était arrêtée la berline de Castiel quelques minutes plus tôt, et un homme en descendit. Sa casquette était profondément enfoncée sur son crâne, et une barbe grisonnante mangeait ses joues. Il fit le tour du véhicule, et ouvrit la portière passagère, dont s'extirpa celui que les autres avaient désigné comme étant Dean. Ce dernier avait une mine affreuse sur le visage, et se traîna derrière l'homme, les mains enfoncées au fond de ses poches et un chapeau visé sur sa tête.

« - On t'attendait pas aussi tôt, Castiel. Je suis Bobby, le gérant, déclara-t-il d'une voix bourrue. Et voici Dean, le dernier des garçons. »

Dean ne releva pas la tête, et un silence gênant s'installa dans le petit groupe. Bobby roula des yeux et tourna les talons, marmonnant quelques insultes dans sa barbe et abandonnant la chaleur de ce milieu d'après-midi pour la pénombre de sa demeure.

« - Bon, les garçons, vous connaissez vos tâches de la journée, déclara finalement Adam en frappant dans ses mains. Kevin, tu fais visiter à Castiel. Quant à toi Dean, on va avoir une petite discussion sur ton escapade de ce matin. Et enlève ce putain de chapeau ! Ordonna-t-il en envoyant le couvre-chef voler dans l'air, et s'échouer aux pieds de Castiel. »

Ce dernier put enfin découvrir le visage de cet inconnu. Et ce fut une réelle claque. Castiel devait bien l'avouer, ce Dean ne devait laisser personne indifférent. Ses cheveux châtains étaient dressés sur son crâne, et prenaient une jolie couleur dorée avec le soleil. Son visage était fin, ses traits bien dessinés, sa bouche pulpeuse. Une multitude de tâches de rousseurs venait s'échouer sur son nez. Quant à son corps, il semblait plutôt svelte, mais finement musclé, et sa peau tannée rendait la peau de Castiel blanche maladive. Mais le plus saisissant, c'étaient ses deux émeraudes ourlées de longs cils blonds, et qui fixaient Castiel d'un air vidé de toutes émotions.

Le brun frissonna malgré lui. Dean était saisissant, tant par son physique avantageux que par la froideur qui émanait de son être.

Castiel se baissa subitement, pour se soustraire au regard insistant du blond, et attrapa le chapeau du bout des doigts, comme s'il était effrayé à l'idée de le toucher. Il le secoua légèrement et fit tomber la poussière au sol, avant de le tendre à son vis-à-vis. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent rapidement, et Castiel jura apercevoir l'ombre de sourire sur les lèvres de l'autre, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui, traîné par le bras par Adam.

Et Castiel jura intérieurement.

« - Et là, c'est ta chambre. »

Castiel laissa tomber son sac sur le plancher, et observa la pièce. Elle était toute simple. Au bout d'un couloir, au deuxième étage de la maison. Sa superficie n'était pas bien grande, et la petite fenêtre ne laissait pas passer beaucoup de luminosité.

« - Je partage ma chambre avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Castiel en avisant les lits superposés.

\- Ouais. Dean. »

Le brun fit volte-face, et dévisagea Kevin. Se pouvait-il que le jeune asiatique ai remarqué sa gêne en présence du joli blond, et qu'il le fasse marcher ? C'était impossible qu'il partage sa chambre avec Dean. C'était une coïncidence au goût douteux.

« - Avec Dean ?

\- Son dernier coloc est parti, déclara Kevin en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si jamais tu veux changer de chambre, tu peux toujours demander à Bobby … rajouta-t-il en évinçant la question. »

Le départ de l'ancien colocataire de Dean semblait être un sujet tabou. Bien. Castiel allait se faire un plaisir de fouiner un peu.

« - Bon, maintenant que t'as tout vu, j'vais te laisser t'installer. Demain, Charlie t'accompagnera pour acheter des fringues un peu moins … « ville ». Tu verra, elle est sympa. »

Castiel osa un sourire amical au jeune asiatique, qu'il lui rendit maladroitement. Il était pratiquement sorti de la chambre, quand il repassa la tête par la porte :

« - Oh et, Castiel ? Si jamais t'as des problèmes avec Dean ... hésite pas à nous en parler.»

Plié en deux pour atteindre le bas de l'armoire, Castiel achevait de trier ses affaires. La maison était toujours vide et, à l'exception de la radio de Bobby que le jeune homme pouvait entendre, le silence régnait. Par la petite fenêtre, Castiel pouvait voir les autres garçons ranger leurs ustensiles et s'étirer paresseusement.

Il repensa à la dernière phrase de Kevin. Vérité, ou mensonge pour l'effrayer ? Dans tous les cas, l'asiatique avait su comprendre Castiel rapidement. Car oui, il se retrouvait bien malgré lui lié à des histoires. Sans doute parce qu'il était manipulable, plutôt naïf même. Mais le fait que cette phrase soit tombée si juste n'était peut-être qu'un simple hasard.

Ensuite, il y avait le problème que Dean lui avait légèrement tapé dans l'œil. Mais qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Il avait 17 ans et à peine sorti du placard. Ses parents étaient riches, stricts, et auraient détesté un fils gay, ce qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs fait. Et puis Dean était beau, charismatique. Il dégageait une aura qui ne pouvait pas laisser les autres indifférents. Alors non, Castiel n'était pas amoureux de Dean, au contraire, mais était déstabilisé par l'attirance purement physique qu'il ressentait.

« - Alors c'est toi mon nouveau coloc ? »

Castiel sursauta et découvrit un Dean adossé au mur, les bras chargés par les draps, un petit sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

« - Je t'ai apporté des couvertures, rajouta-t-il. Ah et, on lave les draps une fois par semaine, et c'est la dernière fois que je fais ta lessive, continua-t-il en lui lançant ses couvertures au visage.

\- T'es Dean, c'est ça ? »

Castiel se gifla mentalement. Comme s'il n'avait pas retenu son prénom.

« - Hm, il paraît. Et toi Castiel. C'est un peu long, comme prénom. Tu risques de finir avec un surnom avant la fin de la journée. »

Il se retourna un instant, posa ses affaires sur le lit, et Castiel ne dériva _absolument_ _pas_ son regard sur la chute de ses reins. Regard qu'il releva bien vite en voyant son camarade faire de nouveau demi-tour :

« - T'es plutôt du genre … Mec au-dessus, ou mec en-dessous ? Demanda Dean, un éclair de malice au fond des yeux.»

Castiel sentit ses joues surchauffer. Venait-il vraiment de se faire griller entrain de mâter ? Et Dean venait-il réellement de lui faire comprendre ?

« - Habituellement, je suis en dessous, mais bon … ça me gène pas de changer, continua le blond en fixant l'autre adolescent.

\- Euh … Ben … Je suis ouvert … Enfin, j'veux dire … C'est que j'ai jamais vraiment … balbutia Castiel, le regard fuyant.

\- Dormi dans un lit en hauteur ? »

Il y avait clairement du sarcasme dans sa voix, et Castiel fut certain qu'il venait d'être grillé magistralement.

« - Les lits … Euh … Oui, si … En haut … En haut ça me va très bien, répondit-il rapidement en secouant la tête.

\- Okay, génie. »

Et, vraiment, Castiel aurait pu s'écraser la tête contre le mur tellement la honte était cuisante. Mais il aurai juré avoir déceler une once de drague dans la voix de Dean, comme s'il l'avait intentionnellement emmené à penser à quelque chose de moins sage que « qui dort où ».

« - Tu sais monter à cheval ? Questionna subitement Dean en se laissant tomber sur sa couchette.

\- Euh … Non. »

Pour dire vrai, l'idée de savoir monter à cheval ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Et il ressentait maintenant une certaine appréhension. L'équitation ne faisait définitivement pas parti de sa liste de choses à faire avant de mourir.

« - Je viens de Manhattan, rajouta-t-il rapidement, comme si cette information avait pu expliquer ses lacunes.

\- Ah ouais, je vois. Chez vous, c'est plutôt taxi et compagnie. Et vous montez à cheval comme si vous aviez un balai dans le cul.

\- Vu ton accent, tu viens pas vraiment du Texas non plus, répliqua Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. »

Dean haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur son lit, sans répondre.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, baignée par cette jolie lumière orangée de fin de journée. Castiel observa son coéquipier quelques instants. Il ne le connaissait absolument pas, mais il l'aimait déjà bien.

Le jeune brun n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de rencontre. Dans son lycée privé surcoté, les amitiés se construisaient petit à petit, et on devait ami avec quelqu'un parce qu'il n'était pas pire que les autres. On se choisissait par défaut, et on finissait par s'apprécier avec le temps.

Là, tout était différent. Il était piqué au vif par Dean, souhaitait le connaître, était intéressé par le vague aspect de sa personnalité qu'il avait pour l'instant vu. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement parce que Dean était la première personne avec laquelle il avait tenu une conversation, ici ? Peut-être que Dean était attirant ? Ou alors parce que Castiel aimait les gens, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attacher en quelques secondes, malgré le fait qu'il se débattait constamment contre ce trait de caractère, qu'il considérait comme le pire des défauts.

Sur ces pensées, il s'attela à préparer son lit, et, épuisé, il s'endormit entre les couvertures, à des années lumières de son ancienne vie, et aux portes de la nouvelle.

 ** _"Les gens ont toujours peur de la nouveauté. Pour faire du neuf, il faut se donner le droit à l'erreur." - Björk_**


	2. Chapitre 2

**NA : Voici le chapitre 2 de Renegades ! J'aimerai remercier ceux qui ont lu mon histoire, et les trois personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews :) (Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu ou non ... je perds la tête youhou), et j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir aha. J'ai encore un peu de mal avec le site, donc si la mise en page est moche, je m'en excuse d'avance !**

 **En passant, le personnage d'Adam n'est pas une sorte de Adam Milligan mais en mode quarantenaire. J'ai pris ce nom parce que je l'adore, sans penser un seul instant au Adam de Supernatural ... Bon, c'est pas comme si les Winchester pensaient beaucoup à lui, d'ailleurs !**

 **Ensuite, désolée pour le temps entre les deux publications ... Mais je travaille la plupart du temps l'après-midi jusqu'au soir, et quand je rentre chez moi il est facile 21h, alors j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, surtout que je suis crevée, mais je vais essayer de faire mieux !**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse avec nos comparses, dans l'Etat de l'étoile solitaire !**

 **XXX**

 _ **Musique : Send Me an Angel - Scorpions**_

 _ **Here I am**_

 _ **Will you send me an angel ?**_

 _ **Here I am**_

 _ **In the land of the morning star**_

 **Chapitre II : Here this voice from deep Inside**

Castiel se réveilla subitement, alarmé. Sa couchette venait subitement de s'affaisser, et il pouvait sentir un corps contre le sien. Ses yeux n'avaient pu s'habituer à la pénombre de la chambre, et le jeune homme se prépara à hurler quand une main se plaqua contre sa bouche. Il se débattit un instant, tentant de désarçonner l'homme qui appuyait maintenant de tout son poids contre lui.

Castiel était finement musclé, et n'était pas particulièrement grand. Hors, son assaillant semblait bien plus fort que lui, et ses chances de se défaire de son emprise étaient minces. Il décida donc de s'en remettre à une forme de combat plus sauvage : il mordit.

La personne au-dessus de lui étouffa un juron et le jeune homme profita de sa surprise pour le repousser au bout de la couche. Sans plus chercher à réfléchir, il se traîna à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'échelle.

« - Putain mais rattrape-le ! Gronda une voix. »

Castiel se sentit troublé par cette voix. Il la connaissait. Et son instant d'hésitation permit à son attaquant de reprendre l'avantage. L'adolescent se sentit attrapé par la cheville, alors qu'il abordait sa descente. Un petit cri de frayeur s'échappa de sa gorge, et, alors que le haut de son corps basculait dans le vide, la lampe de chevet de son colocataire l'aveugla un instant. Le visage de Dean, complètement livide, lui apparut. Et Castiel aurait pu profiter de la lumière revenue pour se retourner contre son adversaire, mais ce dernier lâcha soudainement l'emprise qu'il avait sur son pied, le laissant chuter lourdement au sol. Le jeune brun sentit la vibration causée par le choc se propager dans ton son corps, et il étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

« - Castiel ! S'écria Dean en se laissant tomber à genoux à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule. »

La seconde suivante, Castiel était plongé dans le noir total.

xxx

Des secousses. Encore et toujours des secousses. Castiel avait l'impression de tanguer sans cesse. Et le froid sur sa peau était réellement désagréable. Ce rêve n'était pas plaisant. Castiel détestait la mer, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à tanguer sur un bateau, dans le noir le plus complet.

Mais ça n'était pas un rêve.

Son esprit sembla peu à peu s'éveiller, et la douleur de son corps avec. Il n'était pas sur un bateau. Il venait tout juste de se faire agresser dans sa toute nouvelle chambre, et sous les yeux de son nouveau camarade. Et maintenant, il tanguait, certes, mais parce qu'il était visiblement sur un _cheval_.

Castiel ne savait pas s'il aurait préféré un bateau à un cheval, mais toujours était-il que la sensation était étrange. Déjà parce qu'il ne voyait rien. Ses agresseurs avaient eu la bonne idée de lui enfoncer un sac sur la tête, le rendant complètement aveugle et l'empêchant même de respirer correctement.

Ensuite parce que l'air froid contrastait avec la chaleur qui émanait de l'animal, et qu'il ne savait plus trop bien s'il était frigorifié ou réchauffé. Et puis, il y avait le fait

qu'il était bloqué entre des bras inconnus, ce qui aurait pu être romantique ou excitant s'il ne ressemblait pas à une amazone capturée et amenée en offrande au chef. Au moins avaient-ils eu la décence de la mettre à califourchon sur l'équidé, et non pas couché en travers de l'encolure.

« - C'est bon les gars, on s'arrête là. »

La voix venait de sa gauche. La prise autours de lui se raffermit un instant. Castiel priait pour que ses ravisseurs n'aient pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Une fois à terre, il profiterait de la moindre occasion pour s'enfuir. Même s'il n'avait réellement aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et que ses mains étaient maintenues entre elles par ce qu'il pensait être comme du scotch.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées concernant sa futur évasion, quand son monde bascula subitement. Effrayé, l'adolescent laissa échapper un petit cri, et vint se maudire immédiatement. Faire le mort pour passer inaperçu était maintenant impossible.

« - Ah, la belle aux bois dormants s'est réveillée ! »

Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, il connaissait cette voix. Et il était certain qu'il s'agissait de celle de Lucifer. En même temps, quelle personne normalement constituée déciderait de se renommer Lucifer ? Lui s'appelait Castiel, mais ce nom idiot n'était définitivement pas son choix.

On lui enleva le sac sur sa tête. Castiel observa autour de lui, complètement paniqué. Mais sa situation n'avait finalement rien de dramatique … Il était à genou dans le sable, toujours vêtu de ses vêtements de ville qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enlever avant de s'endormir. Il faisait nuit, mais la lune et le ciel complètement dégagé lui permettait de voir son environnement et le visage de ses ravisseurs. Il croisa le regard espiègle de Gabriel, celui moqueur de Lucifer, amusé de Michaël, railleur de Raphaël et narquois de Kevin. Puis il tomba dans les orbes émeraudes de Dean, qui brillaient d'une excitation non contenue. Il ressemblait fortement à un gosse le soir de Noël.

« - Bienvenu chez toi, Castiel, déclara solennellement Michaël en ouvrant les bras. »

Kevin lui tendit une main amicale, l'aidant à se remettre sur pied, et les jeunes hommes l'observèrent tourner sur lui-même, ébahi. Ils étaient dans les fin fonds d'une plaine. Une barrière se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres. Visiblement, ils étaient hors du périmètre de la ferme, qui n'était même plus visible. Derrière lui se trouvait une vieille cabane en bois, et enfin, quelques mètres plus loin, la forêt.

« - C'est notre chez nous, lui apprit Kevin. Bobby et les autres savent pas qu'on a retapé cette vieille baraque, du coup on vient souvent s'y réfugier. Tu viens ? »

xxx

Castiel trouvait cet endroit génial, et bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Les autres garçons étaient sympathiques, et ne collait pas du tout à l'image qu'il s'était faite de jeunes à problème. La maison n'avait pas d'électricité, mais ils avaient installé des lampes à pétrole un peu partout.

« Alors Castiel, parle-nous de toi, tu viens d'où ? Demanda Raphaël en lui tendant une bière.

\- Eh bien de … De Manhattan.

\- Manhattan ? Je vois … s'amusa Gabriel avec un regard entendu.

\- Et vu la voiture, tes parents n'étaient pas plombiers, je présume ? »

Castiel se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Il n'aimait pas sortir du lot. Se fondre dans la masse avait selon lui quelque chose de rassurant. Après tout, ne pas se faire remarquer permettait d'éviter les critiques et jugements. Ici, son argent détonnait clairement.

« - Mon père est chef de direction et ma mère avocate … répondit-il, gêné. »

Un sifflement faussement admiratif se fit entendre.

« - Les gars, foutez-lui la paix … grogna Dean en secouant la tête. C'est quand même pas sa faute si ses parents ont réussi ... »

Castiel ne put réprimer une grimace. La vie professionnelle de ses parents étaient bien leur seule réussite. Et à en juger par sa présence dans le centre, leur dernier fils devait être leur pire échec.

Le jeune homme se sentit soudainement très las. Il avait feint l'excitation d'un nouveau départ loin de chez lui pour agacer ses parents, et leur prouver que l'envoyer ici n'était pas plus une punition qu'une délivrance. Mais maintenant, il commençait à prendre conscience de la signification de toute cette histoire. Qu'allait il se passer ensuite ? Il avait beau haïr ses parents, ils lui permettaient d'avoir de l'argent, un toit sous lequel dormir, lui assuraient des études … Et surtout ils étaient sa famille.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Castiel était un membre de la famille Novak dont l'avenir tout tracé se révélait déjà brillant. Aujourd'hui, il était simplement seul.

XXX

Quand ils étaient rentrés, la nuit était encore bien installée. Les jeunes cow-boys avaient éteint leurs lampes, se fiant à la lune et à l'instinct de leur monture. Castiel enviait leur allure et leur confiance. Le froid mordait ses joues. La chaleur qui émanait de l'animal était maintenant réconfortante. Le chemin pour rentrer au ranch était simple, il suffisait de longer les prés, et cette longue route, toute droite et plane, entourée par ses grands espaces, était d'une simplicité que Castiel se surprit à apprécier. Tout était tellement différent. L'argent, les repas de famille interminables, la ville bruyante et surpeuplée, tout cela avait laissé place à la simplicité, la terre, les bêtes, et une bande d'illustres inconnus que Castiel allait peu à peu découvrir.

Trop souvent, il oubliait ce qu'était cette sensation. Celle de rencontrer des personnes, de passer quelques heures avec eux, et d'avoir la certitude que le temps pourrait en faire de parfaits compagnons de route. Malheureusement, ce temps précieux n'était pas toujours permis. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait que son séjour ici n'allait pas prendre fin immédiatement, et qu'il pourrait découvrir ses nouveaux amis.

Cette pensée réconfortante arrivait presque à chasser la solitude et le sentiment d'abandon qui s'étaient nichés dans un coin de son cerveau.

Et puis, il y avait aussi certainement le fait qu'il était en croupe sur le cheval de Dean, confortablement serré contre son dos, les bras enserrant sa taille. Ce dernier point arrivait véritablement à chasser toutes mauvaises pensées.

XXX

Castiel poussa un long gémissement d'agonie. Il était tout juste sept heures, et tous les points étaient réunis pour ruiner son sommeil : le coq qui s'égosillait un peu plus loin, le soleil qui inondait littéralement la chambre et un doigt taquin qui ne cessait de tapoter sa joue. Le jeune homme avait beau le chasser d'un revers de la main, ce dernier revenait toujours à l'attaque.

« - Fous moi la paix, Dean … Ronchonna-t-il en tournant le dos à son assaillant.

\- Dean ? Ah non, désolé mec, c'est pas Dean … Enfin, si tu veux mon avis, c'est encore mieux ! »

Castiel grogna longuement en reconnaissant la voix de Michaël, et ne bougea plus, espérant que l'autre se lasse et ne décide de partir. Et il pensait avoir réussi son coup, quand un liquide froid lui atterri en plein visage.

« - Putain !

\- Salut Cassie ! Lança sournoisement Gabriel, une bouteille vide à la main. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, et on essaye de te réveiller depuis dix minutes. »

Les deux amis s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour, Castiel sur les talons, quand Bobby se plaça devant l'entrée de la chambre, l'air bourru :

« - C'est quoi ce raffut ?! Castiel, quand c'est l'heure de descendre prendre son déjeuner, c'est l'heure ! Tu as déjà loupé le repas de hier soir, mais ne crois pas que je suis la cuisinière dans cette maison et que je vais te préparer tes plats à la carte ! On n'est pas un foutu restaurant ! Gabriel, Michaël, sortez d'ici, c'est pas votre chambre nom de dieu ! »

L'homme s'éloigna, une spatule à la main, bougonnant dans sa barbe. Castiel n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout entendu, mais il lui sembla qu'il lança un « idjits » avant de descendre les escaliers.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit Michaël sur le ton de la confidence. Il râle, mais il le pense pas. On sait tous qu'il adore nous cuisiner des bons petits plats …

\- Michaël ! Tonna Bobby au rez de chaussé. »

XXX

Castiel avait pris une petite heure pour son petit-déjeuner, et pour une douche bien méritée. Son corps était encore fatigué de leur escapade nocturne de la veille, et c'était aujourd'hui son premier jour à proprement parler.

Il sortit dans la cour, et observa autours de lui. Malgré l'heure matinale, il y régnait une joyeuse cacophonie. Les deux chiens de la maison vinrent se presser dans ses jambes en secouant la queue, et se mirent à léchouiller ses mains dès que l'adolescent les leur présenta.

« - Lucky ! Riot ! »

Le berger allemand et le berger australien abandonnèrent Castiel pour rejoindre Dean, qui les fustigea d'un geste de la main.

« - Tu n'aimes pas les chiens ? S'enquit le jeune brun en voyant son ami secouer la tête.

\- J'aime pas quand ils me sautent dessus. Ces chiens sont des catastrophes ambulantes, s'amusa Dean en plissant les yeux. Tu viens ? On va donner le foin dans les prés.

\- Ils se contentent pas de l'herbe ?

\- En ce moment, l'herbe est un peu cramée … On doit compléter. »

Dean se mit en route, sans plus se soucier si son nouvel ami le suivait.

« - Hier soir … Le faux kidnapping et la maison … C'est une sorte de bizutage ?

\- Yep, répondit Dean en ouvrant la porte de la grange. On fait ça depuis des années. T'aurai dû voir Gab' … Il a hurlé comme une fillette tout le long du trajet !

\- T'es ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis mes onze ans. »

Castiel se figea, et pencha la tête sur le côté, profondément étonné. Cela faisait donc cinq ans qu'il était ici. C'était étrange. Ce genre d'instituts n'étaient pas pour autant une maison de correction, ni de redressement. On aidait des jeunes, envoyés par leurs parents qui étaient eux-même le plus souvent guidés par les tribunaux, à se racheter une conduite après un délit mineur. Les délais étaient rarement dépassés. D'autres adolescents pouvaient rentrer à tout moment, et on ne pouvait se permettre de garder les pensionnaires durant six ans sans un motif valable.

Dean était jeune quand il était entré, très jeune même. Se pouvait-il que son comportement soit assez déplorable pour qu'il se retrouve coincé ici ? De ce qu'il avait compris, le jeune homme sortait assez souvent, même sans autorisation. Ça n'était pas assez alarmant pour l'empêcher de revenir chez lui. Mais avait-il seulement un chez lui ? Quelqu'un pour le réclamer ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Castiel se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé, profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Dean l'observait, juché sur le tracteur.

« - Et en six ans, tu n'as jamais cherché à partir ? Questionna Castiel, dubitatif.

\- Pour aller où ? Répondit Dean, amer. »

Son visage s'était durci, et son sourire avait disparu. Il se pencha pour allumer le moteur, et tendit la main à Castiel pour l'aider à monter à ses côtés. Une fois installé, de manière précaire, il dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que le jeune blond marmonna, couvrant à peine le ronron de la mécanique :

« - Et surtout, pour retrouver qui ... »

 **XXX**

 **"Le temps est le seul remède aux maux qui nous agitent. Avec lui, tout finira par trouver son sens." - Kiera Cass**


End file.
